This study approaches the problem of drug-taking by investigating the evolution of attitudes toward the use of opiates in nineteenth century Britain. The researchers will evaluate the social, political, and economic factors which influenced popular and professional attitudes toward opiates and analyze the processes by which "addicts" were identified and treated during the period 1800-1914. Identification of the patterns and processes of labeling "addicts" in nineteenth century Britain will permit comparison with similar processes operating today, providing the basis for predicting the potential efficacy of a given plan of treatment by elucidating the context within which it is employed. It is impossible to understand current attitudes toward opiate use without understanding how they were derived. In examining the history of opiate use in nineteenth century Britain, the investigators propose to evaluate the utility of an explanatory model derived from labeling theory to account for the development of concepts of drug abuse and its treatment. Ongoing research will be continued at libraries in Britain and the United States. Differences in opiate use patterns based on factors of class, ethnic origin, sex, occupation, age, mode of use, religion, political affiliation, location, and education will be elucidated through the examination of contemporary documents.